Hyperdimention Neptunia Fan Fic
by Sheldon Sack
Summary: What if you went to highschool with the godesses? By the way if anyone sees this can you please rate, so I'll know how I'd do? Btw sorry if this is a too short of a chapter well it's because a certain someone (me) accidentally deleted the file I was working on. hehe :P
1. Chapter 1

I Was at the dessert fighting a guild war with my allies. The hot winds blow as we fought for hours on end, and so we won the war. As we cheered on for our success is when the party started. The first one to die was Raynald. At first I thought he died because he let his guard down near an almost

dead enemy, but near his dead body stood a knight with black armor. The knight had an omnious sword and shield with him. The Sword was about a meter in length while the shield had twice the length but was as thick as a boulder. Crycelda roared as she drew her sword from her sheathe and charged at the knight.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but it was too late the fight already started.

The Knight lifted the sword and slashed Crycelda from the side, but Crycelda was speed type so she was able to dodge by ducking. As soon as she was able to dodge she pointed her sword at the knight for a stab, but the knight out of no where slashed her with his sword. We couldn't even see it. it was scary. As soon as he charged after one of my men I engaged him with my spear.I blocked his horizontal slash with my sword, the sword was heavy, heavier than I thought. I slide the sword off the shaft of the Spear and stab him but he guards with his shield.

"Get out of here! Your in the way!" I told my allies in a desperate tone. Well it's because I've never known how to defend my teammates in this kind of situation.

I shouted at my allies. The knight charges at me with his shield. I used wind step to get away before he could reach me. I'm at a disadvantage when if I try to do close range but if I do long range none of my hits would hit, isn't this troublesome...

"Wind Step!"

I dash towards him in fast speeds at first he was caught off guard because he could barely parry my stab that probably would have gone through his body if it hit. Suddenly his shield shrunk to a size of a small buckler and he dashed over to me. He made a slash while running towards me. I jumped back to avoid it.

"Hey, you!"

The black knight lifted his head as if responing to my voice.

"Who are you!?"

The knight just looked at me. I couldn't see his expression because of his helm but I know he has no intention to talk. From the way he fought I know he isn't from the opposing guild that we encountered earlier, because if he did hhe would have a certain victory.

Th knight swung his sword at me with great speed. I thought if I didn't have spammed my wind affinity I would have died already.

We fought and fought until night. Since no one wanted to give up. Suddenly we we're already on our knees. We don't really have any power left I had scratches every where and my joint's hurt alot. When I looked at him his armor was full of holes and I could tell he had a broken bone or two.

Then the most interesting thing popped in to my mind. It was stupid but plausible. I never thought I would say this to an enemy who already killed two of my allies.. Well it's not like their dead...

"Hey."

The black knight that was looking at the ground was now looking at me. His armor blended well in the night as if a ghost was appearing.

"Would you want to join my guild?"

I get no response. Well of course hearing the sound of my voice he musr have been surprised that he was playing with a girl all this time I'm sure he's just sh-

"Log Out."

After saying those words he dissappeared. I was left in the dead silence of the night.

"Why would you do that!?"

Prologue end.

Chapter one.

My name is Akira Kazeha. I am what you call a boring person. Someone who plays games after school, someone who barely spends tin with other people, that's the kind of person I am. If people we're to say ho one can live in this world in solitude, what about me? My only friends are the NPC in my games. Even in MMO I don't talk to anyon I just kill every on that gets in my way. Like that other day I fought an entire guild and lived through it. I was surprised that the trap I fought yesterday Was actually a girl well I don't really care anymore

I stood up and got my bag and went to school.

My school is ordinary it was an all girls school before I transfered well naturally I don't know anyone here. Well it won't be a surprise when I graduate and no one notices me. That just means that they could detect a veteran of the social battlefield. In galge normally you would walk into school and you would the main heroine waiting for you in school gates, or you would be walking to school with your childhood friend. But reality isn't that nice, first there is no main herione in life be cause if you think about it if there is a one in a billion chance to find the right one. Second a childhood friend is impossible either because from experience they forget you even exist when they grow older.

Oops I was talkong to myself that I didn't realize I was already at school.

I looked aroumd for the class assignments and saw my name on the class 1-F so I went on then I proceed to go to the classroom. As soon as I got there I realized that no one was there but me so I sat on the nearest chair and wondered how the world ccould be saved from pollution. But I got bored of that so I took out my laptop and portable wifi from my bag and played four goddess online. I just kept on playing until I heared voice calling out to me.

"Could you tell me whatgame are you playing?"

I looked behind me and saw a blonde lady with sad blue eyes. She entered the Classroom as if it was the most natural thing to do. She was wearing a light green long sleeves and the black blazer for our school. The thing that reall caught my eye was her "Student Council" armband whio is in case is very bad since l'm playing in a classroom where even cellphones axe banned much more laptops.

"So, what are you playing" the elegant sempai repeats her previous question.

"Ah, this? Well it's..." I stared to open my mouth butI thought it was strange. Judging from her clothes and how she handles herself she's a high ranking in the student council and she's got that responsible aura around her so I wouldn't be surprise if she was the president or the vice president. The question now is why would that kind of person ask about my game?

"Hmm? Are you alright? Do you have a cold or something?" she says as she reaches out for my forehead. But I back away at the last second because I wasn't really used to girls touching me from nowhere.

She suddenly pulled her hand to herself."Sorry I got carried away..."Damn I might die of moe at this rate. Senpai put her hand to her chest and did a deep inhale and exhale. "Ok, here we go." Then she did a fist pump at the same time as if to encourage herself. Now I'm under the impression that it is her first time talking to a boy, well very thing she's doing is a textbook example of it.

"Ah, sempai. Are you alright?" I ask in plain curiosity.

"So what are game are you playing?" asks the sempai that has yet to introduce herself. I was getting annoyed so I took the lead.

"Umm, senpai I'm Kazeha Akira, and you are?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to inroduce myself, I am Midori Vert from class 2-F. Nice to meet you." then she flashed a smile at me. I looked away since she looked cute while smiling and I could feel mysef blushing.

"Oh, Midori-senpai then. Ok this is Four Goddess online. It's an online game that I started playing..."

"Four Goddess online!? You play that too? Please join my guild! I need more players!" Suddenly Midori-senpai slammed the table hard and looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"Kazeha-Kun! Are you in any guilds right now?" she asks. Man, a reliable Sempai suddenly turned into a hardcore gamer? It's gonna take me a while to absorb that.

"Ah, not really. I solo." I also wanted to tell her I hunt guilds When Im bored but I'll keep it in for now.

"Then would you like to...!" suddenly someone grabs senpai from behind and pulled her but she was holding on to the table that she slammed earlier.

"Vert! Let's go there's a meet in we have to go to!" said the girl in the normal all black uniform with the white long sleeves but with more emphasis on the white lines and the armband with the words Student Council on it. While prying Midori-sempai off the table she asks.

"So? Who are you?" she points at me while pulling senpai off the table. Man, she's tough.

"My name is Kazeha Akira nice to meet you." I say while making a bow.

"Ah, my name is Kurosaki, Kurosaki Noire. Nice to meet you." She let go of Midori-sempai. I guess she finally got tired of trying to pry her off the table.

L "Well, I guess there's no alternative, huh?" Kurosaki-senpai sighed. Then the twin tailed sempai took out a book shaped thing and hung it on a hook of a fishing pole. It had the word "Yaoi" on it.

Kurosaki-sempai suddenly took off with a 'Don't play game in the classroom!' and ran away. When I tried looking at Midori-sempai a black shadow suddenly ran past me and Midori-sempai disappeared with it.

Man my first day here and I feel that I'm been approached by weirdoes.

Then a classmate showed up and in A blink of an eye the bell rang and class started.

When classes where over I saw Midori-senpai hiding behind the school building waving her hamd to get my attention. Then I quickly turned away and pretended not to see. She approached me while I was going outside of the school gate.

"Kazeha-kun, that's not very nice of you to ignore a lady calling you, you know." Midori-senpai said while pouting and arms crossed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I tried to force a smile. Well I thought that itwould be a drag to talk to her right now.

"Oh,well if that's the case then it can't be helped." she sighs. Then there was a long pause. She looked in the sky as if some thing was troubling her. I don't really know but sempai's image right now was really... breath taking.

Suddenly she turned to me as if to break the silence between us she asks...

"Hey, Kazeha-kun... Could you please join my guild?" with both hands together and a wink.

I hope that I didn't take this the wrong way but I have always recieved invitations to join guilds and stuff but I always refuse or I challenge them altogether and win ever since I hit Level 98.

"About that sempai, I have a propositon to make.." I smiled.

《Vert》

"Ah..."

I lay down on the bed in my room. My heart is racing right now. I have no idea why. Ah, I still remember that time...

"If you win, I'll do everything you want me to do in game, but if I win you will accompany me![1]" Kazeha-kun shouted.

I wonder what he ment when he said he would go out with me? Ah, I just met him I shouldn't get my hopes up. And I don't think he's the type to go dere[2] over someone.

"Oops it almost time.." I murmmuered to myself...

I turmed on my computer and played the game

I looked at the paper of our meeting time and place and teleported there.

What I saw was more unbelievable... It was thw knight that destroyed my members like they we're nothing... Plus the place that Kazeha-kun picked was this place. This place had no special traits so no one would bother going here

"Is that you...? Kazeha-kun?" I aaked with a surprised face. Even had I predict that he was strong I couldn't predict this...

"So that's your character, huh? Sempai..." The black knight draws his sword from his shield and points it towards me.

"Here I go sempai..."

Kazeha-kun raised his sword against me. I replied by taking my stance.

The wind blew with anticipation it was like in the battle manga that I like so much. I felt the exitement of beating him. the want to fight him. WhenI heared this challenge I thought I would win this hands down. But now I'm not so sure... Suddenly the wind began to die down, and the begining of this messed up love comedy began.

1. when Kazeha said "Accompany me" in Japanese it is said like "Sukiiatte Kuda Sai" which can also be misunderstood as "go out with me"

2. Dere means Lovey-dovey and I wanted to use dere every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Argh, I feel so miserable" I, Akira Kazeha mutter to himself as his alarm rang at 5:30 in the morning. I got up to prepare for school.

It's been a week ever since I met Midori-sempai. Over that week I have been stalked by this woman. She's been all over me ever since I beat her in that game.

She's there during recess, lunch and dismissal. She follow me around like a shadow. She wouldn't even leave me to piss in peace! Our discussions most of the time is just about games. She always asks me to join her guild every tine she gets a chance!

When I arrived I saw Midori-sempai at the gates. At least she hasn't figured out where I live yet. I approached her to say hi

"Hello, Midori-sempai."

"Good morning, Kazeha-kun."

"Sempai."

"What is it, Kazeha-kun?"

"Don't you have work in the student council?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I'll go to your classroom later at lunch. I have some paperwork to work on." and with a smile she walked past me and straight to the school building...

"Ah, sempai!" I called out to her but unfortunately she couldn't hear me.

I went to the classroom and saw my classmates talking with each other. Ah, another noisy day I thought until I entered the classroom.

While I entered the classroom I was approached by a purple long haired girl with blue eyes.

"Um!"

"Hm?" I looked at my surroundings but I didn't find anyone but myself there so I pointed at myself.

She nods at me and asks me to come nearer.

"What is it?" I ask as fast as I can, well because I could feel stares and I don't really like the attention.

"Um, you're Kazeha Akira-Kun, right? My name is Murasaki Nepgear I hope we can get along." she smile at me. Seriously is that bright smile contagious cause if it is I wanna get a vaccine for that. I don't want children running away cause I look like a pedophile.

"So what do you want?" I try to smile to make her feel better but I cam tell by her face that it's not working.

"You're close with Vert-san aren't you?"

I looked at her with fear in my eyes. Well if you really know what it's like being stalked you'll probably understand.

"What's with that face? Uhum, I just wanted to ask what is your relationship with Vert-san."

"Stalker and Victim."

"Ah, so you're one of Vert-san's fans?"

"Hell no, she's the one stalking me" is what I was about to say but she looked at me with sparkling eyes so I can't. For me to be taken aback from this girl's moe. Fuck me.

"Ah, I... am..." I had a hard time saying it cause I'm not used to telling lies.

"Oh, great!" she smiled at me again the bright one, I think my heart's gonna give because I keep one seeing those smiles.

And what's so "Oh, great!" about this situation? You met a stalker of someone you know shouldn't you be telling me off or something?

"Actually I wanted to join the student council and I want Vert-san to put in a good word for me." sshe says as she starts blushing and does cute gestures.

"Sure, I'll try. But next time don't ask a stalker these kinds of things cause I don't think that they'll be able to do that for you."

"Why not?" she says as she puts her pointer finger near her mouth as if she was thinking.

"No nevermind forget that I said anything." If everyone has these things called weakness mine would be Moe so I don't think that talking to her would be good for my health.

And with that we end our conversation because the math teacher came in with his depressing face.

*lunch*

When I was about to open my lunch and eat alone as usual I saw a familiar face near the door holding her laptop and waving at me.

"Kazeha-kun! Let's play! Wanna go exploring with me?" She yelled out to me.

While she was calling out to me I was doing my best at hiding. My classmates were all wondering 'Kazeha? Who's that?' then a male student approached Midori-sempai and asked.

"Who are you look in for, Midori-san?"

He asked while smiling. I guess he was the pretty boy type. He look like one of those guys that you see in yaoi... Crap...

"You!" she grasped the hands of the male student. "Would you like to, gah!"

"Senpai! You we're looking for me weren't you? Come on let's go!" I smiled bitterly as I pulled her by the collar.

"Hey, we're still talking by the way!" said the class rep.

I looked at him with eyes that said 'I saved your life be more grateful' and left.

I dragged her to a dark corner and asked her

"What do you want sempai?"

"Let's play, Kazeha-kun!" she said while holding out her laptop.

"You wanna play? but sempai we're not allowed to bring laptops to school. And what makes you think that I brought my laptop?"

"Don't worry, Student Council members are allowed to bring laptops as long as they say it's for work." She smiles,

"Well I have something I have to tell you, Sempai.".

"Don't worry I've already taken care of it!" she gave me a thumbs up and shoved my laptop at me.

"Come on, Kazeha-kun! Faster!" she grabbed me and shook me back and forth. With a big smile on her face. I guess her Sophisticated demeanor disappears when playing games huh?

"I am going faster." I said as I try to shake her off.

We logged in, well I never really had any chance to experience me playing with someone by my side. Well it was in a way fun. Until Midori-senpai took out 2 more laptops and started playing on those too.

I stared at her with amazement.

"Hmm, what is it, Kazeha-kun?"

"Senpai, your amazing." I said with astonishment.

"I appreciate the thought but please stop staring at me like that, you might make me pregnant." she blushed and was figetting and stuff.

"Nevermind then." I said trying to dissmiss the subject.

"Kazeha-kun! Let's spar!" Midori-sempai was smiling like a kid.

"Ok, sempai if we must." I don't want to say no to that face I'd die of guilt.

We we're at the forest, the forest was big. The trees were As tall as skycrapers. The leaves of the trees block out the sun in a bright afternoon.

"Lets do this sempai" I took my stance with the shield in front me and the sword unsheathed behind me. Midori-sempai replied by taking her's

"Èn gardé!" sempai yelledand thrusting her spear against me. But I parry her attack and I try to stab her in the neck. It Was blocked by the oth end of the staff.

"Wind bomb!" Sempai made a bomb appear between us. "Have you gone insane!?" Sempai just whispered "Wind step'' and disappeared from sight.

"Oh, shit. Absolute Defence!"A shell of energy appeared and shielded me from the blast. The blast took out a tree that was a foot thick and it collapsed right infront of me.

"Ah that was a close one..."

"Too bad I'm not finished yet." Midori-senpai smirks as she point her spear at me from behind. "Sylpheed Spear!" A great force suddenlly tried to pierce my back I leaned right to avoid it but it was too strong.

The force of the attack pierced two trees and finally stopped at the third. The hole maybe small but it looked like a lazer was shot through.

I took my stance again and said to my self It's time to go serious. Took my stance again and ran towards her. She replied by taking her stance.

"Spear storm!" she launched a flurry of thrusts and slashes at me but I easily blocked them with my spear. "Counter!" then she felt my pain I ccould see it in her eyes.

"Now our fates are connected when I take damage you will take damage, but when I deal damage I will come out unharmed." smile a little bit. Well in some cases it isn't really true.

Counter move is like a double edged sword where if you get the timing correctly you get to deflect your opponent's attack but If you get the timing wrong you get double the damage for 10 minutes.

And the counter move doesn't work on magic.

"I get it... So that was counter huh?" Midori senpai speaks as if she alreadu knew the details of the move. So this will finish it!

She raised her hand. "Aeoleus' wrath!" tornadoes suddenly rushed towards me from random directions. "Deflect!" Dispell is a spell that works only on spells but does not work with physical attacks, it's like a reflect for magic.

Suddenly while the tornadoes were dissa pearing a girl suddenly imaples me with her spear. I felt the pain of being stabbed but more than that I felt a soft sensation on my lips.

I felt a black out.

I was collapsing not in the gaming world.

In real life too.

As I close my eyes I saw Midori-senpai move towards me yell my name and with fear in her eyes.

Suddenly I felt cold...

It was very faint but I could still hear her calling my name...

It felt like it was raining.

No, wait. Those were tears...

Suddenly I couldn't feel anything. See nothing...

My surrounding suddenly changed.

I saw a city.

It was a beautiful city I'm sure...

But what I was looking at was the destruction of this beautiful city.

The buildings were on fire, the people were being slain by monsters.

It was a living nightmare.

Those were just images, but what I believe is what I saw was truly...

...hell.


End file.
